


Elder "Connor" McKinley x Male! Reader- LEMON!

by Chocolate_Chips



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorky mormons in love, Gay Sex, M/M, Slight Cursing, Slow Burn, book of mormon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Chips/pseuds/Chocolate_Chips
Summary: It's not acceptable to act upon your gay thoughts in the Mormon religion, but what if one day a certain Elder can't take it any longer? Read to find out I guess (I suck at summary's ok?)





	Elder "Connor" McKinley x Male! Reader- LEMON!

TRIGGER WARNING! THIS WORK CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

 

 

 

You’ve been having this feeling for a very long time. It makes your stomach churn and your heart hurt. Elder McKinley didn’t make it better, heck, he made it worse! See, since the 6th grade you knew you were gay, but you’re a Mormon, you can’t be gay. So as all the others do, you just simply “Turn it off”. Except it wasn’t simple and it hurt.

You remember when you and your mission companion were sent to Uganda. That’s where you remember seeing Elder McKinley. His beautiful strawberry blonde hair…and wonderful blue eyes that you’d get lost in...his noticeable bul-woah! Turn it off! 

You shook your head at the thought and shut off "those" feelings again. You sighed and looked down at your water and a pop tart that…well…Elder Pop tarts gave you. You wished the Heavenly Father allowed homosexuality, but he didn’t, so you couldn’t be gay...never. I mean…you aren’t gay! Who said that?!

You quickly ate your pop tart and drank your water. You had to make sure to thank Elder Pop tarts again for the snack. You made your way to your room, not paying attention to where you were going. Just as you rounded a corner you ran into someone and you heard them fall to the ground. 

 

“OMGosh, I’m so sorry!” you said as you held out your hand for them to grab. 

 

You felt them take ahold of your hand and you helped them up.

 

“I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m so sorry Elder-“ you stopped yourself when you looked down and saw Elder McKinley looking up at you. You’re face went red and you internally screamed at yourself to ‘Turn it off!’ again.

 

“It’s quite alright Elder (last name)! Though, might I ask where you were going in such a rush?” he asked you.

 

“Ah, I was just going to my room. I’m not feeling to good right now. I was just going to get some rest.” You answered with a fake smile.

 

“I see…do…do you mind if I walk you to your room? Just to make sure you don’t faint or something of course! Nothing…weird…” he started “or gay” he mumbled to himself “about it!” he finished.

 

“Y-Yeah. Sure!” you responded, your blush coming back.

 

He smiled and grabbed your hand. You both walked in silence to your room. Once you made it he hesitantly let go of your hand and just stared at you.

 

“Um…” you started “thank you for walking me to my room…” you said with an awkward clearing of your throat.

 

“It was no problem…” Elder McKinley said as he continued to just stare at you.

 

You coughed into your hand. “Well…”

 

“Well…” Elder McKinley said back “I-I’m going to go ahead and…uh…take my leave…have a nice rest Elder (last name)”

 

“Thank you…”

 

You opened your door and walked into your room. Before you could close the door though, you heard Elder McKinley start to talk again.

 

“Do you ever feel like…turning it off doesn’t work? Or that you just…can’t turn it off?” he asked you.

 

“All the time…” you responded sadly, letting your walls down for a moment as you turned around to face him. His back was still to you though.

 

“Do…Do you always have the Spooky Mormon Hell Dream?”

 

“Yes…where…where exactly is this going?”

 

“Do you think it’s worth it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you think it’s worth it? Doing things so…unhealthy…just because Heavenly Father says so? Is it worth it?

 

“You must need some rest Elder McKinley! You’re speaking nonsense!”

 

“NO! No, I’m not! I know you feel the same! I can see it in your eyes, dammit!”  
Your eyes widened. Elder McKinley never cursed! You quickly swallowed and nodded.  
“You’re right…I do feel the same way…I just…” you didn’t know what to say.

 

“If…If doing something against what the Heavenly Father said sent you to Hell…but you were finally happy with what you did…would you do it?” he asked you shakily.

 

“…Yes…I would do it in a heartbeat”

 

That’s all he needed to hear. He turned around and quickly stomped up to you.  
“Make love to me!” he said looking into your eyes.

 

You sputtered. “W-What?!”

 

“You heard me! Make love to me…p-please!” he added this time.

 

You looked around, as if trying to make sure no one else was listening in on this.

 

“I…a-alright…” you swallowed thickly.

 

The moment those words left your mouth he was all over you. His lips engulfing yours, his tongue pretty much down your throat as his one of his hands gripped your bulge, massaging it. You moaned into his mouth. You gripped his ass tightly, pulling him up to carry him, as you backed up into your room, shutting the door with your foot.  
You pushed him off yourself and onto your bed. You got onto the bed and propped yourself over him.

 

“I…I’ve never done this before…” you mumbled.

 

“I haven’t either…but…” he cut himself off as he shoved a hand down his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

 

“W-Why do you have that?!” you sputtered out.

 

“My…uh…my friend gave it to me as a joke and I guess I just forgot I had it…but I guess it’s going to have use, huh?” he giggled.

 

“I guess…” you giggled yourself.

 

You pressed your lips against his, this kiss was pure loved and admiration. It soon turned heated though and soon you were both just in your boxers. Your clothes were scattered around your room.  
You slowly pulled his boxers down and off of him and you were surprised at his size. He was pretty big. Around 6-7 inches or so.  
You pulled your boxers off as well and threw them to a random part of the room.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this…we’re going to Hell for sure if we do…”

 

“We just had a heavy make-out session for at least 7 minutes. We’re going to Hell now no matter what. I’m sure” Elder McKinley chuckled.

 

You smiled and nodded. That’s all you needed. You quickly opened the bottle and poured a nice amount of it in your hand.  
You looked at him for approval one last time. He gulped and then nodded. You nodded back. You lathered 2 of your fingers in the lube and slowly pushed them inside of Elder McKinley. He hissed in pain but relaxed after a bit. You did this for a bit before deciding he was ready.  
You lathered your penis with the rest of the lube and you began to slowly enter him, stopping if he whimpered to loud or asked you to give him a moment. Soon enough you were fully sheathed inside of him. He was breathing just as heavy as were you.

 

“You…You can-hnnn-move” he gasped out.

You nodded and began to slowly thrust inside of him. He let out soft moans and gasps at first.  
“Please move- a-ah! Please move f-faster!” he asked desperately

 

You obeyed and began to move faster inside of him and soon enough you were pounding into him. You were rutting into him, like a wild animal. Loud moans, groans, and gasps, and pants filled the room. The passion, the greed, the crave and lust slipping through the cracks. Only leaving the echoing moans to disintegrate into thin air.. The smell of sex was so potent you were sure it was leaking out of the room.

 

“Oh (first name)! I’m so close!” Elder McKinley…no…Connor moaned out.

 

“M-Me too…” you said as you grit your teeth together.

 

You quickly grabbed his penis and began to pump your hand up and down him. To bring him closer to his release.

“I-I…!” he choked on his words. A loud scream left his throat as you hit that one spot inside of him.

 

Your eyes widened. You knew at least one of the other Elders had to have heard you!  
“Shit…” you mumbled.

 

You decided ‘whatever, we’re already doing it anyways’ and you began to pound into that one spot over, and over, and over again.

 

“I-Oh-Shi-Ahh-(first na)-!” Connor couldn’t even get anything out. He was just sputtering nonsense.

 

“I’m close, Connor” you moaned into his ear.

 

All he did was let out a strangled moan in response.  
Soon enough you released yourself inside of him and he released himself all over his and your chest.  
You were both panting heavily. He looked like he was going to pass out at any second.  
You pulled yourself out of him and you let yourself breathe and relax for a bit, at least to have a little energy to clean yourself and Connor up. After a bit you took out a small rag and a bottle of water from your bag. You doused the rag with water and cleaned both him and yourself up before throwing the now empty bottle and the used rag away. You placed the bottle of lube into your bag before getting back into the bed and pulled him close to yourself. 

 

“You’re staying here tonight. Not like you could make it to your room anyways” you chuckled.

 

He just mumbled something into your chest. You kissed the top of his head and closed your eyes. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you in Spooky Mormon Hell Dream…I love you, Connor…”

 

“I love you too, (first name)” was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep.

 

 

 

That night, surprisingly, neither of you had a Spooky Mormon Hell Dream.

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, hope you enjoyed this fucking sin!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is from "The Book of Mormon" musical!
> 
>  
> 
> Connor is a little ooc but I haven't ever written for him before ^^'


End file.
